


Male Demon Jiki x Male Reader (NSFW)

by Crazycat88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Demon, Demon/Reader - Freeform, Exophilia, M/M, Monster sex, NSFW, Reader Insert, gay reader, human/demon, male demon - Freeform, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycat88/pseuds/Crazycat88
Summary: Your demon familiar is a pain in the ass figuratively and literally?





	Male Demon Jiki x Male Reader (NSFW)

Sitting at your table, you smirk as you see your demon familiar take a can of whipped cream from the fridge and spray it straight down his massive maw.

‘‘Keep doing that and you'll get fat Jiki,’’ you say smirking, teasing the demon.

Stopping, he glares at you, then suddenly laughs, ‘‘Demons don’t get fat… not like you pathetic humans.’’

You glare at the demon not liking what he’s insinuating. Sometimes you wished you could find a way to get rid of him, but one of your ancestors had tied him to your family line so thoroughly that you didn’t think it possible. When you had accidentally broken that amulet you had found three years ago in your attic, you never expected a demon to be released. Being stuck with him wasn’t always awful though, he was useful, occasionally, despite all the arguments, fighting, and non stop torture he liked to inflict on you. 

‘‘You know… this stuff is so good, you could put it on anything and make it taste so much better,’’ Jiki grins. 

‘‘I seriously doubt that,’’ you say, frowning as you watch him throw the can he’s holding somewhere behind him and grabbing another out the fridge.

‘‘Oh? You don’t believe me? Let me show you then,’’ he says, grinning suddenly. 

Next thing you know, you are lying on the kitchen floor, somehow half naked, with the demon straddling your thighs. 

‘‘What the _ fuck _… Jiki?’’ you say shocked, staring up at the demon. 

Grinning, Jiki holds up the can of whipped cream, giving it a shake, then spraying it across your bare chest. You cry out as it hits your chest, it’s freezing you think, surprised at the demons actions. You watch incredulously as the demon leans down and licks it up. 

‘‘Mmmm... yummy!’’ he growls, as he continues to lick around your chest and over your nipples, with his stupidly long tongue. 

Your in shock, just laying there stunned, hardly believing that this is actually happening. You have desired this demon for ages... Yet, you suspect he’s just doing this to torture you. You’re tempted to struggle, push the demon away, demand he stop. But… you also want him to continue, so you lay there unmoving, waiting to see how far he’ll take this.

‘‘You taste so… _ good _,’’ he growls, tongue trailing down to your abdomen, swiping above the top of your boxers. 

‘‘There isn’t even any cream there…’’ you mumble, unbelievably.

Jiki looks up at you smirking, before letting his tongue swirl under the top of your boxers. Your eyes widening, you grab one of his black horns, pushing him away. ‘‘What are you doing Jiki?’’ you ask.

‘‘I’m trying to seduce you,’’ he frowns. ‘‘You do want me don’t you?’’ he asks, all four eyes blinking.

You do, you really do you think as you stare at the demon biting you lip. With four red eyes, slitted pupils, six black horns, long jagged teeth, pitch black skin and a long black tongue that seems never ending, he looks like something that would crawl out of someone’s nightmares. 

Not yours though, you think to yourself, you find him absolutely beautiful, from his head to his broad chest, four arms, slim waist, pointed tail, and thick thighs, all the way down to his taloned feet. But… he’s just messing with you, isn’t he?

‘‘Why? Why are you doing this?’’ you ask, shaking your head, not answering his question.

‘‘Because I want you… I’ve always wanted you,’’ he growls, snarling like he doesn’t really want to admit it. He starts to pull back, rising up, and you grab at his hips, stopping him.

‘‘Why now?’’ you ask him softly, staring into his eyes. In the three years he’d been with you, he had never once hinted that he desired you.

‘‘...At first I hated you… _ hated _ your family, _ hated _ humanity… then I… fell for you…’’ he says, fists clenched. You frown seeing his long sharp claws are digging into his palm. ‘‘I didn’t want to of course, but you… you’re different to the ones before… even if you reject me now… I know you won’t seal me away in a _ fucking _trinket,’’ he continues, snarling viciously. 

You stare at him in surprise, eyes wide, he had never told you how he ended up sealed away, refusing to give you an answer whenever you asked, but now you wanted to know. ‘‘Is that how you ended up sealed in that amulet… you tried to seduce someone?’’ you ask.

‘‘She seduced me actually…’’ he chuckles. ‘‘I didn’t even want her, not really… it was just a bit of fun for me… but then in her shame of bedding a demon, she ran to her mother claiming I had seduced her… and _ she _ sealed me away…’’

‘‘I’m sorry…’’ you tell him, not sure what else you can say. You knew he’d spent over two hundred years trapped in that amulet, completely aware but unable to do anything… What could you say to make that better.

‘‘You weren’t even born, there's nothing for you to be sorry for…’’ he says, ‘‘Unless you’re planning on rejecting me now?’’ he asks, running a claw along the band of your boxers. 

Shaking your head, you tell him, ‘‘No… no I want you too.’’ You watch as he looks at you for a moment, searching your eyes, then he grins widely, tongue lolling out his mouth. His eyes roam down your body, his claws taking hold of your boxers, he looks at you again asking silently for your approval. Nodding your head, you raise your hips, allowing him to remove your boxers.

You lick your lips nervously as he stares at you, completely exposed to his gaze as you are, you can’t help but feel self conscious. 

‘‘Look at you…’’ he purrs, kneeling between your thighs, ‘‘So beautiful.’’

‘‘You’ve seen me before,’’ you say, chuckling breathlessly.

‘‘Not like this…’’ he purrs, taking your cock in one of his hands. He’s only ever seen you flaccid, when he’s popped into the bathroom uninvited as you’ve been showering. You’ve been half hard since he straddled you and now you’re quickly rising to full mast as he grips your cock, slowing working his hand up and down.

You soon stop thinking altogether when his tongue slips out and coils around your cock. Your eyes have clenched shut at some point, and you force them open to look down at him to see him watching you with a grin, drool dripping down from his massive jaw. You throw your head back with a groan knowing he’s enjoying seeing you come undone by his hand.

You cease to care when his tongue leaves your cock and starts working its way into your tight pucker. You cry out and try to buck your hips but he uses two of his hands to hold you still, raising you slightly off the floor. He withdraws briefly to move, throwing your legs over his shoulders stretching you wide.

Hooking your ankles around his neck, you moan and beg for him to continue. Grinning at you he takes your cock in one hand, and strokes you a couple of times, before his tongue sneaks back into your now slightly stretched hole. You cry out grabbing at his horns, has his tongue hits your prostate over and over. Hearing him growl, you look at him to see that he has one of his arms down between his thighs and he’s jerking it rapidly with his eyes squeezed shut. Your view is obstructed unfortunately and you can’t see his cock but you know you want it.

‘‘Jiki,’’ you moan, ‘‘Stop… Oh…Please stop.’’

He does immediately. Dropping you gently back to the floor, he looks at you confused, tilting his head, ‘‘What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?’’ he asks frowning. 

‘‘No… no, I just… I want you inside me,’’ you say swallowing, feeling painfully hard.

‘‘I’m not sure you could take me…’’ he says blinking. 

Looking down at his cock, you see what he means, he’s huge. He’s as girthy as your forearm and just as long, tapering down slightly to a pointed tip. Mostly pitch black in colour with a bright red tip, you see that he also has ridges and is dripping with his own natural lubrication from a slit that has appeared at the top of his legs. 

‘‘I want to try,’’ you say, looking up into his eyes. 

He considers you for a moment before standing, leaning down he grabs you up and carries you to your bedroom. ‘‘If we’re going to this, I want to do it in your bed,’’ he explains. 

Nodding you agree, and as he lays you down on the bed, he kneels between your thighs again. Lifting your hips slightly with his lower two hands, he places his tip at your pucker using one of his upper hands. Lifting one of your own hands, you take hold of his cock and give it a couple of strokes. Jiki growls and moans rutting up against you. Grabbing your hand he takes it in his, clasping it. Using his only hand remaining, he lines himself up and with just his tip, enters you with a groan.

‘‘Tell me you want me,’’ he demands. 

‘‘I want you… please Jiki,’’ you beg, moaning. 

Removing his hand from his cock, he takes hold of your other hand, and starts rutting up into you, watching your face carefully, making sure you aren’t in any pain. You’re not, you feel nothing but pleasure, and moan his name loudly. 

He starts moving faster, panting harshly, entering you as far as he can go. ‘‘I don’t… I haven't in _ so _ long… I won’t last long this time…’’ he groans.

‘‘It doesn’t… matter…’’ you moan. ‘‘I’m so close… Jiki… faster, _ please! _’’

He starts bucking up wildly, moaning and growling, speaking in an old language you’ve never heard. You try to keep up with the speed of his thrusts but he’s now moving to fast for you. Suddenly his tongue lolls down and coils around your cock. You cry out in a silent scream, coming all over his tongue. You watch blearily as he coils his tongue back in his mouth swallowing your cum down his massive maw.

Panting heavily, you watch as he snarls and growls before coming inside you with a roar that makes your ears ring. His seed his hot, and he fills you so full, it immediately starts dripping out of you. He falls heavily to your side, breathing heavily, and holds you to him tightly. It’s a while before either of you can talk, but he catches his breath faster than you. 

‘‘It’s been a long time since I came like that,’’ he says, voice hoarse.

Nodding your head, you manage to respond, ‘‘Me too.’’

Clasping your face in his hand, he turns your head to look in your eyes, ‘‘Are you regretting it yet?’’ he asks, his voice quavering.

_ ‘‘Never!’’ _ you gasp, shaking your head and clasping his hand. ‘‘I’ll never regret this… I love you Jiki,’’ you tell him, staring into his beautiful but strange eyes, knowing you speak the truth.

Jiki blinks, searching your gaze, slowly he smiles and hugs you to him, ‘‘I love you too, my precious little human.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Please leave kudos and comments to let me know if you did.


End file.
